Relaxation
by PanicWithAsh
Summary: Dean decided to do what he did and make things more interesting. He grabs some kind of squirt soap – it smells nice, is that why Seth always smells nice? – and squirts it where the water is still running. Completed for a prompt on Tumblr. Kayfabe compliant. Ambrollins.


_Disclaimer: The author is in no way, shape, or form in any form of association with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, or anything else. I just wrote the thing. Please enjoy._

* * *

><p>Dean is shuffling to Seth's room after Raw one night, after he was sure that it would be safe to go through. It had been a brutal match, except it wasn't even really a match. Dean had been going against Kane and that ended in Dean getting jumped and him and Seth getting in some good shots against each other. He was sure he almost broke Seth's ass by accident, but hey, you have to do what you have to do to keep yourself safe. He knew that neither of them were going to be in the mood tonight, but it was more out of habit to go to his room now – or for Seth to come to his, but it was way past meeting time and he thinks he was able to walk more than Seth was, so he would do the decent thing and go to him.<p>

He knocks on the door and waits patiently, his legs and back aching, and when he hears the uneven footsteps coming towards the door, he knows that Seth is feeling it as much as he is. The door opens and Seth doesn't even greet him, he just goes back to the bathroom and Dean realizes that there's water running for a bath. He enters, limping some himself, closing the door behind him. He shuffles into the bathroom behind Seth, who is only in a robe, his lips twisted in pain.

"I'm not in the mood. I feel like my ass is in pieces," Seth hisses at him, and Dean just puts the lid of the toilet down and sits on it, rubbing at his jaw some, trying to figure out what would be appropriate to say in this conversation. Honestly, what he really wanted to do was laugh, but he had a feeling that would get him kicked out. He didn't want Seth to be a princess and make a scene just because he was pissed off at Dean.

"I'm not going to apologize, if that's what you want me to do. I felt like my back was broken until about 20 minutes ago," Dean huffs out, wincing as he watches Seth's robe fall from his shoulders. Yeah, his ass looked pretty bad. It would be bruised tomorrow, ugly bruised. Purple and blue bruised. "It wasn't, was it? Your ass? Broken?" He tries to keep the worry out of his voice, but it didn't seem like Seth was paying attention either way as he slips into the tub. He looked like he was suffering still, his lips twisted into a grimace. Dean decided to do what he did and make things more interesting. He grabs some kind of squirt soap – it smells nice, is that why Seth always smells nice? – and squirts it where the water is still running.

It begins to bubble immediately and Seth makes a noise of slight complaint, but doesn't say anything in telling Dean to stop. It's a fourth of the bottle later that Dean is sitting back on the toilet seat. He gently touches Seth's hair, stroking his hand through the locks. Seth closes his eyes, sighing softly to himself before he's grabbing Dean's hand and tugging lightly.

"C'mon," he murmurs, and that's as much of an invitation as Dean needs. He strips of all of his clothes and Seth winces as he makes some room for Dean in the small hotel tub. Dean sits behind him, taking a moment of watching Seth try to get settled on his sore ass before he's folding his legs together and making a seat in his lap so he was away from the hardness of the tub. The weight on his legs hurts, but he doesn't say anything. When the water gets a bit too high, Seth – though it pained him so- uses his foot to turn off the water.

They lay there, Dean slowly leaning back, his back against the slope of the hotel tub and Seth laying down against his chest. His head was leaning back against Dean's shoulder, he was staring up at the ceiling. There was nothing sexually intimate about this, not really. They were much too sore to actually think about doing anything. This was enough, even if it was a bit too intimate for it to be just their casual thing.

He feels Seth turn his head to look at him, and he turns his own head to look back. They look at each other for a sparing moment before they're closing the distance and kissing each other gently. It's unrushed, sweet, quiet, and then they're just sitting there without further question.

The bubbles around them smell nice, relaxing them until Dean's back is lax against the slope of the tub and Seth's not so stiff from the ache in his legs and ass. Dean's legs still ache from the pressure on them, but it doesn't matter. He was just happy to be able to help Seth.

"I can never peg what you're going to do," Seth whispers to him after a moment, one of his hands moving to loosely wrap around the back of Dean's neck, playing with the hair there. Dean hums softly, leaning back into it, his heavy eyes closing, smiling softly as Seth kisses his jawline gently.

"You don't need to know what I'm going to do. You just need to always think of all of the scenarios of what I might do and plan for them," Dean mutters, his hand gently rubbing along Seth's stomach, laying it over his heart. "It makes it much more fun if you try to plan for it. Actually makes me have to work for it."

Seth chuckles softly, tucking his nose to Dean's neck, breathing in slowly and shifting, making a noise of pain when his legs move just enough to make his ass hurt again. "Everything's a game with you, Ambrose."

"Not everything," Dean mutters, his fingers brushing lightly where his hand lay over Seth's heart. The room goes silent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, it's Ash~<br>****Reviews are the way to my heart 3 **_


End file.
